


New York State of Mind

by ghostmaya



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Lance (Voltron), Travel, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostmaya/pseuds/ghostmaya
Summary: Keith takes Lance on a surprise trip, but the place won't be the only surprise of the vacation ;)





	New York State of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I made this little one-shot for an amazing free ezine called the [ Sharpshooter Zine ](https://sharpshooterzine.tumblr.com/) celebrating Lance's birthday, which you should all absolutely check out! So many talented people contributed and I'm honoured to have been able to take part.
> 
> “I don't want to waste more time.” - Billy Joel, New York state of mind

 

_ September _

 

“Hey Lance, I’m planning a surprise trip for you during Christmas break. It’ll be in between Christmas and New Years, so you can still spend those with your family, but make sure to block off the dates.”

“Oh my god?” Lance said, spinning around in his chair to face Keith. “You’re literally the best. And also an idiot, because now I’ll be trying to guess what it is for like, several months.”

Keith chuckled under his breath. “Yup, but I’d rather that than a conflict, so…”

“Are you taking me to New York to see Hamilton?” Lance asked jokingly as he opened up his calendar to mark off the dates. 

“Hah! If only!” Keith laughed.

 

* * *

 

_ October _

 

“Are you taking me to Europe?”

“You’re still assuming I have money that I obviously don’t,” Keith said as he handed Lance another plate to put away. 

“So… that narrows us down to… all of America?”

“I’m going to say North America just to throw you off. Ugh, Lance what did I tell you about getting out the cereal before putting your bowl into the dishwasher?” He held out the bowl, showing Lance the little bits stuck to the side.

“It’s not  _ my _ fault I wake up 10 minutes before I have to leave,” Lance said, trying to keep a straight face.

“Right. Of course. My bad,” Keith said as he put the bowl back into the dishwasher.

 

* * *

 

_ November _

 

“Can you at least give me a  _ hint? _ ”

“I gave you a geographical area, isn’t that good enough?” Keith grumbled, rolling over in bed, away from Lance. 

“Well obviously not, because I still haven’t guessed it yet,” Lance whined and scootched up to press his forehead onto the back of Keith’s head.

Keith yawned loudly. “Maybe you have guessed it and I just lied about it,” He muttered.

_ “Are you kidding me?” _ Lance whisper-yelled.

“Okay, okay...” Keith said, “We’re getting there on a plane. There’s your second hint.”

“That’s a horrible hint,” Lance pouted, circling his finger on Keith’s back.

“Goodnight, Lance.”

 

* * *

 

_ December 26 _

 

Mellow guitar music played, jolting Lance out of bed. He groggily picked up his phone and squinted at the blinding light, fumbling to switch off the alarm. Once that was over with, he turned the brightness all the way down, which was still too bright, and squinted at the time.

It was four in the morning.

He flipped over and groaned into his pillow, letting his face sink into the inviting fluffiness of its feathers.

“Lance.” 

The warmth of the blanket was really nice.

“Lance, you gotta get up, our flight leaves in four hours.”

“Just five more minutes,” said Lance.

The blanket was whipped off of Lance, and he shrieked “Keith!”

“You’re already falling back asleep,” said Keith. “I told you to go to sleep early last night.”

“And I did,” groaned Lance. “At least twenty minutes earlier than usual.”  
Keith sighed. “You can sleep in the car and on the plane, okay? Just get up now.”  
“Okay,” agreed Lance. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, unmoving. 

“This is why we need four hours,” Keith muttered.

 

* * *

 

The airport was quiet when Lance and Keith walked in. Almost surreal, compared to its usual busy atmosphere. There were some people walking around, sure, but it was so early that nobody had the energy to speak. That was exactly how Lance felt, too.

Their suitcases rolled smoothly along the floor, and soon the two of them stood in front of a counter. 

Keith pulled out the printed tickets from his pockets, handing them to the woman across the counter.

“Two seats to New York?” the woman smiled. 

Lance looked over at Keith with a glint in his eyes. Keith smiled fondly, and Lance basked in it. 

“Oh my God, we  _ are _ going to New York to see Hamilton.”

“Still overestimating my wealth here,” Keith said through a grin.

“Okay, but we’ll still see  _ some _ Broadway show right?”

“Of course,” said Keith. “And there’s always the lottery, so you never know.” 

Lance couldn’t stop grinning. “What the fuck, oh my god, you’re taking me to New York, this is the best day of my life! Can I hug you? I’m going to hug you.”

Lance untangled himself from the luggage surrounding him and wrapped his arms around Keith, giving a tight squeeze and letting go. 

He wanted to be with this boy for the rest of his life.

 

* * *

 

“Ugh, my legs are so  _ sore _ ,” Lance whined dramatically, standing for the first time in three hours. 

“Don’t worry, we’re gonna get a lot of walking done today,” said Keith, reaching into the overhead cabinets for their suitcases. 

“That’s just gonna make it worse.” Lance pouted. He grabbed his bag from Keith and started to shuffle down the aisle, following the trail of flyers. 

After making their way through the airport, Keith called up an Uber and the two stood outside to wait for it. 

Lance took in a breath of winter air. It smelled of cigarette smoke. “Ah,” he breathed out; his breath showing in the chilled air, “the sweet,  _ sweet _ smell of New York.” 

Keith chuckled, and Lance shoved him playfully. 

Lance watched people exit the airport and get into taxis or Ubers, going their separate ways while waiting for their own Uber to arrive.  

“So,” said Lance, a lilt his voice, “where are we staying?”

“You’ll see,” said Keith. “Oh, look, our Uber is here.” 

“Keith!” Lance exclaimed, at a loss for words for Keith’s horrible change of subject. 

“Just get in the car.” He opened the car door for Lance and gave him a curtsy. Lance stuck out his tongue as he stepped in.

 

* * *

 

“Holy shit.”

“Yup,” Keith said, smirking.

“This is fifth avenue.”

“It is indeed.”

“We are walking distance from Times Square.”

“Correct again.”

“What the  _ fuck _ happened to ‘I have no money’, hm?” Lance finished staring up at the giant hotel he was supposedly staying at and rested his eyes on Keith. He wore a small smile, one that he reserved for Lance.

“Working with the Blade has  _ some _ advantages.” His voice was soft, and even though it was 30ºf outside, a rush of warmth engulfed Lance’s body.

“I’ll say.” The corners of Keith’s lips crept up his cheeks a bit more, and he grabbed Lance’s hand, wordlessly beckoning him inside. 

Lance, suitcase in one hand, and Keith’s gloved hand in his other were dragged along towards the check-in, and once all the room keys were given and guest attendance archived, the two made their way into the elevator. 

The two of them stood inches apart, even though they had the entire elevator. Lance wrapped his arm around Keith and gave him a squeeze. 

“Thank you for this.” 

“You’re welcome,” he said, pressing the highest button on the panel, and leaned back into Lance. “I feel like we barely ever get any time alone anymore, with work, friends, and all that, so I thought that something like this would be good for us.”

“Is that maturity I’m hearing? From  _ Keith _ ? That can’t be right.”

“You’re one to talk.” 

Lance scoffed. The two of them stood there, waiting for a moment before the elevator buttons caught his eyes.

“Wait. Did you just press the button for the penthouse?”

“Like I said, working with the Blades has its perks.”

“Who even  _ are _ you?”

 

* * *

 

The penthouse took up half the floor. Giant windows lined the walls, and Lance immediately rushed up to them to stare at the view. The city was gorgeous, from the ant-sized people and cars to the giant skyscrapers that were at his level or taller. He pulled out his phone and snapped a picture, and was disappointed by the window’s reflection of light. Fucking physics.

Since the penthouse was actually owned by one of Keith’s bosses, they weren’t allowed in the master bedroom, but there was a really nice room with a king sized bed the two of them would share. After unpacking everything, Lance immediately pulled out his laptop and checked what broadway shows were playing that night.

“Keith, come over here!”

“Yeah?”

“Can we see a Broadway show tonight?”

“Yes?” he said hesitantly, then answered again with more conviction. “Yes. But, we’ll have to wait in line outside somewhere, I think.”

“It’s  _ worth it _ Keith, this is Broadway we’re talking about.”

“Of course. I guess we can go to Stardust’s Diner while we’re at it too.”

“What’s that again?”

“I guess you’ll just have to wait and see.”

 

* * *

 

The waiters all sang show tunes. That’s what Stardust’s Diner was. 

Lance stuck his hand in his pocket to make sure their two tickets to Come From Away were still there, which they were thankfully, and took a sip out of his milkshake. 

“Can I have a sip?” asked Keith, batting his eyes alluringly at Lance.

“Absolutely not, I’m not letting you have stomach cramps during the play and not enjoying yourself.”

“I bring you to New York and this is the thanks I get?”

“If you mean protecting you from the food you  _ literally _ can’t digest properly, then yes, yes it is.”

“Just because I can’t digest it doesn’t mean I shouldn’t eat it.”

One of the waiters came by their table, singing the opening number to Cats. While Lance was distracted, Keith had the  _ nerve _ to steal Lance’s drink and sip out of it.

“Keith! Bad!” Lance shrieked.

“Drink. Good,” Keith responded with a smirk. 

Lance breathed out a soft chuckle, shaking his head. “What am I going to do with you?”

“I dunno, marry me?”

When his words finally registered, Lance could only stare at Keith. His cheeks started to burn, and he covered his face with his hands. “Did you just…” his shoulders started shaking, and laughter escaped his mouth involuntarily. “Oh my god, did you just propose?” He leaned heavily against the table, unable to control his laughter. “Keith! I love you so much, what the fuck.” 

“Lance stop laughing,” Keith whined.

“Did you even get a ring? Or was this complete impulse?”

Keith’s face turned as red as the ketchup bottle next to them. “...Impulse.”

He started tearing up. “We’re both such gay messes, why are we like this?”

“Oh my god,” whispered Keith, starting to laugh too.

“Okay! Fuck! Let’s get married, right here, right now!”

“You’re joking, right?”  
“Of course I’m joking, Keith, we’re seeing Come From Away. I’d _never_ miss that.”

“Wow, I’m so glad my fiance considers musicals more important than me.”

Lance wheezed and leaned onto the table heavily. “What the fuck Keith you can’t just  _ say _ ‘fiance’, you almost  _ murdered  _ me.” 

“Ridiculous, you died when I shot a cupid’s arrow into your heart.”

Lance just shrieked into the table. He vaguely noticed the new presence next to their table.

“Do you want your bill?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always happy to chat, feel free to hmu on my [ Tumblr! ](https://ghost-maya.tumblr.com/)


End file.
